Finding you again
by spiritwarrior27
Summary: SEQUEL TO THERE'S A GIRL HE KNOWS. When the trio get kidnapped by the Jester, Dakota will do whatever it takes to get them and a certain someone back.


**Hey guys! First sequel! Before we go into the story, I want to announce something. August marks my one year anniversary on Fanfiction (yay!) and for the occasion, I will be organizing a challenge. You readers will answer a trivia question, and the first to PM me the correct answer will receive a one shot of their choice! There are a few rules, though:**

**NO PROFANITY. I only write as high as low Ts, even then only for violence maybe.**

**You will have to tell me what fandom/pairing/ characters/theme/etc. It will be. I'm not psychic!**

**Okay, so here's the question: On my blog (URL will be in profile SOMEWHERE), there is a picture near the title of Ariel. Who is the person portraying her?**

**That's it! Happy hunting!**

…**..**

(Dakota POV)

The city was plunged into chaos.

Thousands of panicked citizens surrounded me, pushing towards the gates and speaking in hushed tones. They were terrified. I couldn't blame them. However, I had a different goal then them. I tried to weave through the crowds, and to the emerald palace. The solid walls of people made the task difficult, and the jittery mood they all shared put them even more on edge. "Excuse me, sorry, thank you!" I repeated, sounding like a broken record while I pushed my way through. I earned a few dirty looks while I was at it, but I didn't care. Someone else was on my mind.

Eventually, I was able to reach the palace doors, and as I went through them, I saw dark hulking shapes flying around the top of the building. _Flying monkeys, sent by the Jester._ The thought made me shiver. I sped through the dark and empty hallways, making my way up through the palace. When I was near the top, I found the three I was looking for. Unfortunately, they were also being chased by monkeys. "Hey!" I shouted, running over to them. "Dakota! This way!" Lion yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me through another hallway. "Why'd you come? It's dangerous!"

"I'm not leaving my friends to face flying monkeys!" A monkey attacked Tin Man, and he hit the animal with the blunt part of his axe, knocking it off. We reached the giant doors to the throne room, and slammed the door behind us, holding it back from the avalanche trying to get in. Scarecrow ran over to the giant organ like machine in the middle of the room, working the controls. The machine lit up, and the words KANSAS blinked across the monitor. "Dakota you need to go, they're not after you. Hide while you still can, we'll be alright."

I ran over to him. "I'm not leaving you in danger. What if you got caught? What if he-"

"Captures you?" He broke me off and grabbed my shoulders "Don't be stubborn, Dakota! If he hurt you I don't know what I'd do!" I looked at him for a moment. "Okay, but if anything happens to you, I'll find you. ALL of you, I promise."

"Okay. Now go, quickly!" I ran to the window, and climbed onto the ledge, stopping to take a look back before going outside. I hugged the wall and inched my way around, hoping to find a way down. I was paying so much attention to not falling I didn't notice when a flying monkey flew up to me. He must have thought I was suspicious looking, because he started chattering in my ear. "Fly off, will you? I'm busy at the moment!" He got louder, and grabbed my wrist, trying to tug me along. "Hey, stop it!" I whisper shouted. I pulled my arm free, but the action threw me off balance, and sent me tumbling over the ledge.

Luckily, before I hit the ground, a tree broke my fall. I tumbled through its branches, and landed on the ground below. It was my last memory before everything went black.

….

My eyes fluttered open to a confusing mashup of color. _Why is everything fuzzy? _I thought to myself. I sat up, but a dizzying pain coursed through my head, making me lie back down. _What the heck happened to me?_ Besides the injured head, I had bruises all over me, and my lungs hurt a bit, as if the wind was knocked out of it.

The world slowly came into focus, and everything came back to me.

_The evacuation…..flying monkeys…..then I fell…my friends….and…_

_Oh no._

In a flash, I ran all the way back to the throne room, afraid of what I might see. The giant doors hung ajar, and when I went into the room, it was ransacked. The only thing intact was the giant Rainbow Mover. The same window I went out of was ajar. I went over to it, and saw the lonely city stretched out in front of me. It made me feel lost, like a lonely toy left out in the rain.

They were gone. He was gone.

A buzzing sound brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see it came from the Rainbow Mover. The monitor was lit up like before, and the words TRANSFER SUCCEFUL. PERSONS KNOWN AS DOROTY GALE MOVED TO CANDY COUNTRY. _Dorothy Gale? _I knew how the Rainbow Mover worked, so Lion, Tin Man, and Scarecrow must have told her about the trouble in Oz, and will probably try to defeat the Jester._ She'd going to need help. I'll go and help her out, we're bound to meet up sometime anyways._

I went back to my apartment to gather supplies and get ready to travel. I changed into a navy blue tunic, black pants, and my old combat boots, and packed a brown satchel with food, bandages, a compass, a map, and a pocket knife if I need to use it. Finally, I walked to my bedside table, where Chip the teacup sat, and tucked him into my bag.

I returned back to the Rainbow Mover, where a giant button labeled GO TO flashed. With a sad sigh, I pushed the giant button and saw the colors surround me as I traveled to Candy Country.

When the rainbow disappeared, I saw a beautiful meadow in front of me. Just a little ways away was the Yellow Brick Road. I set out on it, unsure of what I'd find.

**Comments? Questions? **


End file.
